Acceptence
by Trunks Ichijouji
Summary: A Sequel to, *Could it Happen Again?*. Paris', Phoebe and Cole's daughter, warlock boyfriend is back, but when she goes to meet him, she gets a little more than a lost love. *Finished*
1. Pixie Sticks?

This is a sequel to "Could it Happen Again?". You might want to read that first. So I'll let you read on.

****

"Ok, now freeze the red balls as your father tosses them. Just let the blue ones drop." Piper explained. She signaled Leo, who was struggling to keep the tiny balls in his crooked left arm. He tossed the balls slowly at first, and then went into regular pitches. Melinda was freezing all that were coming, all the red ones that is, the blue just bounced away.

"Melinda? Are you down there?" Paris' voice called from upstairs.

"Yeah…" Melinda replied, still keeping focused on the balls frozen in midair. Paris shimmered downstairs, underneath the frozen balls. She looked up at them, about fifteen cluttered close to each other.

"Cool…" Paris reached up to grab a ball.

"Par-" Piper began to say but it was too late. As soon as Paris touched one, they all broke from the freeze, and fell on her. Piper sighed "I tried to warn you."

"That's ok... Melinda were you going to the store today?" Paris asked, stopping some the rolling balls with her foot.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you could get me some pixie sticks."(For those who don't know what pixie sticks are, they're pure sugar with various flavors. Like orange, cherry, grape, etc…).

"Uh huh, like you need more sugar." Piper said, putting the balls in the bag.

"Sure…" Melinda agreed.

"Thanks!" Paris shimmered back to her room.

"Are we done for today?" Melinda asked, throwing the last ball in the bag.

"Yep, you're free to go." Leo replied.

"Okay, I'm going to the store, so I'll be back later." Melinda orbed upstairs.

"It's like no one around here uses the stairs anymore…" Piper said, turning around to catch Leo in mid-orb. "Hey, hey! Get back here. You could at least walk with me upstairs." Leo sighed, heaved the sack onto his back, and walked with Piper up to the kitchen.

****

_don't__ fall away and leave me to myself_

_don't__ fall away and leave love bleeding_

_in__ my hands, in my hands again_

_leave__ love bleeding_

_in__ my hands, in my hands _

_love__ lies bleeding_

            The song slowly faded off, Paris hugging her pillow. She hadn't seen nor heard from Justin in months. Melinda never told anyone about that night, and Paris never intended on saying anything herself. She just kept playing depressing songs, despite the fact that didn't do anything positive for her.

"Paris?" Paris looked up, and saw no one. She simply passed it off.

"Paris?" This time she knew she heard her name, and the voice was very familiar. "It's me Justin. I uh… wanted to tell you, umm… that I'm okay, and I'm back." The stereo system seemed to magically click off. Paris sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Someone order pixie sticks?" Melinda asked, tossing the bag at Paris. Paris put up her hand only to block them from hitting her. Melinda found this odd, because Paris always cherished the moment the sugary little candies appeared. "You ok?"

"Listen to this." Paris said quickly, jumping off the bed to replay the last song.

"M-m-m-mem-o-o-o…" the song played for only about 3 seconds until it just shut off.

"Ok, what am I listening for?"

"I know I heard it before." Paris mumbled to herself, lightly hitting the stereo, as if that was going to help.

"All I hear is a CD that's probably all scratched up; all it's doing it skipping."

"Look, I was sitting hear listening to Fuel when I thought I heard Justin come on the song. He said he was okay and that he was coming back." Paris said, sitting on her bed. Melinda walked over and hugged her.

"Aw honey, that was most likely just your mind playing tricks on you because you want him to come back." Paris sighed.

"You're probably right. I'll just get some sleep." Paris lied down in her bed, and pulled up the sheets.

"Wait, did you say the Fuel CD? You don't have one… I do!" Melinda ran over to the CD player, and opened it up. There it was, _her CD that was skipping._

"One day, when this is all over, we'll look back and laughed at this." Paris said sluggishly, pretending to be half asleep. Melinda groaned and walked out of the room. Paris watched her walk out, and sat straight up in her bed. She thought about what had just happened.

            _Okay, so maybe I haven't been getting a lot of sleep. I could be delusional. No! I heard his voice. He was trying to contact me, I know it. Melinda perhaps might think I'm crazy. Maybe I am… maybe I'm just setting myself up for a big disappointment. Oh god! I hope no one killed him. Maybe he lied to his parents, and said that Jack was trying to kill him. Yeah, that's it. He's safe and unharmed. He's merely just been laying low. But how am I supposed to know where to find him?_

            Paris sat there for a few seconds when she realized where she could find him. She jumped off her bed, and grabbed her jacket. She slowly went down the stairs, so they wouldn't creek too much, and snuck out the patio doors. She knew if she shimmered out Leo or Melinda would've sensed her. She got down to the corner of her block, and shimmered away.

****

A/N: Ok, that ends Chapter one. Just like with the last story, tell me what you think, and if I should continue writing it. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure where this story is heading, so you'll be in store for long writer's block, and caffeine inspired story writing. Wait, that was just like the last story, heh. There's nothing left to do but review, (hey, that rhymes. Oh no, I've started already).


	2. Waiting too long...

            Paris looked around the empty warehouse. She had been hoping that Justin would meet her there, considering, that's where they always seemed to meet. She was certain that she heard his voice on the radio, even if Melinda that she was crazy.

She sat down on the floor, and put her head in her hands. Two hours had already passed, and there was no sign of him. She glanced at her wrist watch and noticed how late it was getting. Her parents and everyone else should've been home by now, and wondering where she was. She slowly rose to her feet and sighed.

"I waited as long as I could Justin…" She said to the thin air, wishing he could hear her.

"Going somewhere witch?" Someone hissed. Paris turned around to see someone standing there. She had long, shaggy gray hair and pointy teeth on both the top and bottom rows. She was wearing tight black pants and what appeared to be some kind of tube top. There was another hissing sound behind Paris, and she quickly turned about to see another one of these creatures behind her. Before long, four of them were then encircling her. One finally charged forward at Paris but Paris stepped aside fast enough for the thing to run right past her, and into the wall instead. Just as Paris' back was turned, another one charged at her, this time, knocking her down. One, which appeared to be the leader, walked up to the restrained Paris. It sniffed the air for a few seconds, and glared quickly at the one that had made the first attack; she was slowly swaging back over to the little crowd.

"I thought you said she was a witch?!?" The leader one asked, seeming furious.

"She is." The one replied, bowing her head.

"Then why does she smell of demon too?"

"You obviously don't know who I am, or you would've never thought about trying to get me. My name is Paris Halliwell-Turner, the same Halliwell as in the Charmed Ones." Paris spoke up, aiming to sound confident.

"A descendent of a Charmed one? This'll prove most intriguing." The leader grinned. She engulfed her two fingers in her own saliva, and pulled them out. Another one of the creatures rolled up Paris' sleeve. The leader began to trail her fingers along Paris' forearm. Paris screamed out in pain, for the saliva was like acid. Suddenly, one of the creatures shrieked and combusted. Everyone looked up to see Justin standing there, another energy ball conjured up. He threw it at another one and she vanquished.

"Let her go, or else!" Justin said sternly, another energy ball in his hand.

"Let's go. She'll come to us." The leader murmured to the other one left. They both glared at Justin, and in a blinding flash, disappeared. Justin rushed to Paris, and knelt down beside her.

"You okay?" Justin asked, helping her up onto her feet. Paris rubbed her arm and then looked deep into Justin's eyes. In an instant, Paris kneed Justin in the stomach, and he dropped to his knees.

"That's for ruining a very good CD and oh yeah, the past few months of my life!" Paris yelled. "Don't forget you stretched out my scrunchy!"

Justin coughed, clutching his stomach. "Good to see you too."

"You do know that this could never be. My parents, heck, my entire family would kill you. And you know what? I got to get home, I've been waiting way too long for you."

"How was I suppose to know when you'd come?"

"I didn't just mean today…" With that, Paris shimmered out.

****

"Ok, do we have the vanquishing spell?" Piper asked no one in particular, frantically running throughout the house.

"We didn't know what kind of demon it was!" Paige yelled back, sitting at the coffee table, scrying for her.

"I'm going to kill it myself if it laid a hand on her!" Cole hollered, frustrated.

Leo orbed down. "The Elders say she's fine."

"Oh, she's so fine now, she just decided TO WALK THE STREETS OF L.A. AFTER SOME DEMONS COME AFTER HER?!?!" Phoebe yelled. She couldn't stand it anymore. Phoebe had a premonition on what happened to Paris and no one in the family could sense where Paris was, which never meant anything good. Paris, just then, walked into the house. She was beginning to undo her jacket when Phoebe startled her.

"You're ok!?!" Phoebe yelled, more saying it then asking. Cole stepped out into the hallway to see his daughter swallowed up in a tight hug and joined in.

"What happened to you?" Cole asked, after they all let go of each other.

"Oh umm…" Paris began, trying to think of what she was going to say.

****

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter was kinda short, but I had to cut it off here. The next chapter will be long… honest. You didn't think it was over did you? Paris just got licked by some strange creatures and still has to explain what happened. I'm sure you'll return… right? Well, let's see those reviews. Oh, and I forgot to say that in the last chapter, that was Fuel's "Hemorrhage".


	3. Shove it

            Phoebe had yelled to everyone that Paris was home one piece and Paris had bombarded with plenty of hugs. They all walked into the living room to sit down and relax since everything was safe once again, although there were still some questions to be answered. Paris and Melinda were sharing the couch, Leo and Piper were in a regular dinner chair, Piper sitting on Leo's lap, Phoebe was sitting in the recliner as Cole stood over her, and Paige was just leaning against the wall.

"So…" Phoebe started off, hinting to Paris to explain what had happened, but she just sat there. "How did you escape? I saw at least three demons minimum."

"Oh, umm… a few fireballs here and there, you know." Paris said, nervously laughing.

"Uh huh…" Phoebe said, not sounding like she really believed her. "What were you doing there originally?"

"Where?" Paris was now shifting uneasily in her seat.

"Well, it looked like you were in a warehouse in my premonition."

            As soon as those words left Phoebe's mouth, Melinda shot a glare at Paris. Melinda knew why she was there; she knew it was to see Justin. She thought Paris just missed him a lot earlier, but now, she was beginning to think she was right. Melinda quickly got up and headed towards the kitchen, but considering she wasn't exactly hidden in the corner from view, everyone saw her leaving.

"Where are going?" Piper asked, noticing how tense she was.

"Uh…" Melinda thought quickly, "Water! Paris looked reee-aly thirsty, so I thought she could use some water. You know, to umm… water?"

"That's not it." Leo said; everyone by now was noticing the jumpiness in her voice and actions.

"You know something…" Piper said slowly, still trying to read her daughter's face.

"Did anyone need water? Water? I'll just go get…" Melinda began heading toward the kitchen again.

"Melinda Patricia Halliwell-Wyatt! You get back in here, and sit down!" Piper shouted before Melinda's hands could even touch the door. She turned around, and hastily sat back down. She started staring at her shuffling feet on the ground.

"Melinda, you don't usually jump up and get some water on a notion that someone might be thirsty." Leo commented.

"Paris, you never did answer your mother's question." Cole said, now looking seriously at his daughter.

"If I said I was looking for a cheeseburger, would you believe me?" Everyone just stared on at Paris.

"You know, last time we were in a warehouse, it was to vanquish those umm… was it a troll?" Paige commented. "No wait, it was to kill those two warlock brothers."

"Right… the ones that had kidnapped Melinda and showed back up in our kitchen? That was a good pot he ruined actually; wish I could've vanquished him." Piper agreed.

"Yeah, can't vanquish him twice…" Melinda said, still panicky.

"Okay, that's it. Whatever it is, I want to know, and I want to know now." Phoebe said, getting frustrated with the pointless chatter. Melinda eyed Paris, telling her she had to tell. Paris sighed, and looked her parents.

"I… didn't exactly… umm… vanquish, it's such a tricky word… I didn't actually vanquish, umm…" Paris was pausing at every point now, trying to delay the inevitable. She quickly mumbled Justin's name.

"You didn't vanquish who?" Piper asked, not being able to hear.

"Justin…" Everyone's faces except the girls were reading shock and anger. They couldn't believe that all this time, they thought that they had vanquished the two warlocks, but instead, the two girls had lied to them.

"I'm going to kill him, that simple." Cole said, fuming.

"Not if I don't get to him first." Phoebe said, now tapping her foot uncontrollably.

"Hey! I didn't let Justin go so you can come back and vanquish him!" Paris yelled, standing up.

"You shouldn't have let him go in the first place, what were you thinking?!?" Cole yelled back.

"He's saved my life twice! And Melinda's!" Paris was furious now. A moment ago, she was so nervous, but now, she was down right pissed.

"I don't care for your tone of voice, young lady." Phoebe said sternly. Paris had been yelling pretty loud.

"I don't think you care at all!!" Paris yelled, almost in tears, and ran upstairs.

"Paris!" Cole yelled after her, but all that was in response to him was the door slamming. Phoebe sighed, and got up out of her chair to go talk to Paris, pulling Cole along. Melinda was in mid-orb when Piper noticed her trying to get away and stopped her before she could.

"Hey! Don't even think about it. I can't believe you didn't tell us." Melinda cast her eyes downward, preparing for the lecture to come.

****

"Paris, come on, let us in." Phoebe begged, outside the bathroom door.

"Paris, please? We just want to talk." Cole said as the shower switched on. Paris had turned it on so she didn't have to listen to them anymore. Phoebe caught on to the hint, and just ushered Cole away with her.

Paris fell asleep in the bathroom, but awoke the next morning in her bed. She was still mad about the previous night, but decided to go to the kitchen anyway considering she didn't eat dinner and she was hungry. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige were all already downstairs, no doubt, discussing what had happen. Paris grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and sat down at the table; the juice was already there.

"Paris…" Phoebe started but Paris cut her off.

"I don't want to…"

"… talk about it?" Phoebe finished her sentence, sighing. "You can't avoid it forever."

"No shit, Sherlock." Paris muttered, but Phoebe chose to ignore it.

"I'm going to go, don't want to be fired for being late again."

"You're going to work like that? You look more like a stripper than a respectable social worker." Paris commented.

"Paris!" Piper scolded.

"Oh, shove it Aunt Piper." Paris shot back, walking out the kitchen. The three sisters looked at each other shocked.

"Paris, you get your butt back here, now!" Phoebe yelled, walking out after her.

"You don't think I really look like a slut do you?" Paige asked Piper, looking down at her attire. Piper sighed, waved Paige off to work, and walked into the leaving room after Phoebe.

"Paris, what the hell is wrong with you?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing, _mother. If you'll excuse me, I got to go." Paris replied, slightly annoyed._

"Oh, heh… you think you're going somewhere?"

"You think I have to ask you? What are you going to do, premonition me to death? Levitate to me before I shimmer away? Ha!" Paris laughed, tossed her cup against the wall, shattering it, and shimmered away.

"I know she just didn't say or do that." Phoebe said, obviously irritated.

"She told me to 'shove it'… I know exactly where to shove that cup when she returns…" Piper said, irritated too.

"I hate that they have the power to shimmer away like that."

"I know… I'll call Leo; see if he can sense where she is." Piper said, walking out to get the phone.

****

            It was getting late in the evening, and Paris hadn't showed back up at the manor all day. Phoebe had called Cole earlier, but he told her not to worry, that Paris was probably just blowing off some steam. The thing was, Phoebe couldn't help but worry. Cole walked into the door casually, removing his jacket, setting down his briefcase at the door, and headed into the living room. He hugged Phoebe but she seemed upset.

"What's wrong honey?" Cole asked, concerned.

"'What's wrong?' you ask? My daughter has been missing since this morning, Leo can't sense her, Paige can't find her by scrying, and I'm slowly going out of my mind!" Phoebe said, collapsing into Cole's arms. Cole just rubbed her back gently, trying to think of something to do. He suddenly looked around him, and eventually met Leo's eyes.

"Do you sense that?" Cole asked Leo.

"Yeah, she's back. Let's go." Leo agreed. Cole kissed Phoebe on the forehead real quick, and shimmered out along with Leo, who orbed.

****

            Paris was by the opening of some woods with some guy who looked about 17. She was wearing some slender black slacks, a tight black tank top that was short enough to see her belly bottom, which was now pierce, and was wearing a small, see through over shirt, which was actually hanging off her shoulders. The guy was wearing some baggy black jeans, and a baby blue t-shirt. They were there, kissing and touching each other, clearly having a good time. They obviously both had something on their mind, and they didn't care where. Cole and Leo shimmered/orbed in a few feet behind them.

"Hey, get your hands off my daughter!" Cole yelled at the boy. The guy quickly turned around to see the two men standing there, and took off. Paris ran her fingers through her hair, and glared at her father.

"Why'd you do that?" Paris asked, infuriated.

"Why did I do that?" Cole asked, floored at such a question. "I find you here, in the woods, about to have sex some guy, and you ask me that?!?"

"Cole…" Leo said, trying to calm him down. "Look Paris, we've been looking for you all day, where have you been?"

"None of your damn business."

"You're coming home, now." Cole said, reaching out for Paris.

"I think not." Paris said, backing away from him.

"Don't make me drag you home." Paris grinned and shimmered away about twenty feet. Cole ran after her, as Leo orbed ahead. Paris enjoyed the chase, and ran through the woods. It was too dark to see her clearly, but Cole sensed her every move. Cole finally stopped after a while, resting his hands on his knees so he could take a breath. Paris shimmered behind him, and kicked him down. She laughed in victory, but it was short lived when Leo grabbed and pinned her hands behind her.

"Let me go!" Paris screamed, kicking wildly.

"Hurry up, Cole." Leo said, orbing back to the manor. Cole got up, and shimmered back.

****

A/N: That should make up for the last chapter's shortest. Umm… I have the next chaptered already planned out, so that shouldn't take long. Don't forget, review.


	4. Red eyes and gray hair

"Piper, check this out." Phoebe yelled from in kitchen. Piper got up off the couch, and walked in. Paige was sitting a chair, and Phoebe was grinning.

"What?"

"Watch this… Paige, try to orb away." Phoebe responded. Paige sighed as if this was the fifth time she had done it, and tried to orb away but she just sat there, handcuffed to the chair, her eyes closed shut. Piper wasn't following.

"Paige lost the ability to orb?" Piper asked, confused.

"No, see, when Paris shimmered away before I could finish talking, I was mad. So, I came up with these." Phoebe wiggled the handcuffs still on Paige's wrist. "They're like magical handcuffs. No one can orb or shimmer out of them. So, when I really need to talk to her, and I know she'll try to get away, BAM!" Phoebe acted as if she was cuffing the air.

"Phoebe, as great as these are, could you let me go?" Paige inquired, sitting there.

"Oh, sorry Paige." Phoebe walked over to Paige, and unlocked them with a key.

"If you could make a bracelet that does the same thing that would…" Piper was saying when a scream came from the living room.

"Let me go!!" Paris screamed; Leo still held on to her.

"Piper, do we have a rope?" Leo asked as the three women walked in. Paris stomped on Leo's foot causing him to let go, only for held to be pinned down by Cole. Paige called for some rope.

"Cole! What are you doing to her?" Phoebe asked, rushing to her daughter.

"There's something wrong with her, Phoebe." Cole responded, looking into Phoebe's eye.

"Phoebe, think quick." Piper tossed the handcuffs to her. Cole caught them in midair, and quickly snapped them on Paris. He lifted her up, sat her on the couch, and stood behind the couch to hold her down by her shoulders.

"What's wrong with you? Is this some sort of rebellion?" Phoebe asked, her voice mixed with concern and anger.

"Phoebe, look at her eyes, they're red. And her hair was never that light, it's almost gray. I don't think this is exactly her anymore." Leo commented, studying Paris' features. Phoebe looked at Paris' eyes, as Paris looked away, and sighed.

"Great, my daughter is now full demon." Phoebe said, nodding her head. "Well… I'm going to go look in the BOS and try to identify what she is exactly. This'll be fun…" Phoebe went on ranting as she walked up the stairs, towards the attic.

"I'll go help her…" Piper said, jogging after Phoebe.

"I'll go get a chair so you don't have to stand there and hold her." Paige said, setting down the rope and walking into the dining room.

****

"Uhh! This is the fifth demon we've come across with the same description as what's happening to Paris, and we're not even halfway through the book!" Phoebe yelled in frustration.

"I know… gray hair, red eyes… not much to go on." Piper agreed, sitting on the old couch.

"Hey, I bought some ice tea up, just in case you were thirsty." Melinda said, stepping into the attic.

"Thanks." Piper said, taking the drink.

"I bet you this happened when she went to see that boy…" Phoebe said, still lost in her thoughts.

"Justin?" Melinda commented.

"Yeah… she must've been attacked then when she went to see him. Do you think he planned it?"

"Justin wouldn't do that. He was probably the one who saved her. You said it yourself, there were at least three demons. Paris couldn't have fought them off herself."

"Only if we could talk to him, he might be able to narrow this demon hunt down." Piper sighed, continuing flipping through the book. Melinda got an idea and left the attic. She went into her room, found a hidden bottle of the vanquishing potion for Justin, and slipped it into her pocket. She tiptoed to the top of the staircase, and looked down. Paris was still tied to the chair, Leo, Cole, and Paige watching her. She looked back behind her for the last time and orbed away.

****

"Justin?" Melinda called out to the empty warehouse. It hadn't changed since that the last she had seen it. She began to pace up and down the bare floor. "Come on, I know you're either here, or you can hear me. It's about Paris." Footsteps could be heard in the distance, heading in the direction of her.

"What about Paris?" Justin asked, emerging from the shadows (Haha, shadows, BOS. Whooo… oh sorry, keep reading).

"Hey, hey, not any closer. What happened to Paris?"

"Happened? I didn't do anything. Is she okay?"

"Oh, she's only a cocky, ravaging, gray haired demon, that's all." Melinda answered sarcastically.

"A demon? Oh no…" Justin ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh no? What's 'oh no' suppose to mean?"

"When she came to see me, she was attacked by some demons. By the time I had come to help, they had her pinned down and she was screaming in pain. I killed two of them and the other two left. I didn't think they had done anything serious to her."

"Well, they did, and we don't know who they were, so we can't help her. I thought you might've known what they were."

"I've heard of them, but this is only a rough guess, they could be something else. They're called Trigons. They're like most demons, after witches' powers. I'll check around to make sure."

"Thanks…" Melinda began to walk off, but then turned around. "Justin, if I find you had anything to do with what's happening to Paris, I have a bottle with your name on it." Melinda then orbed off before he could say anything.

****

            Paige was stretched out on the couch, Cole leaning against the wall, and Leo sitting in a chair. Paige glanced over at Paris for the fiftieth time, looking as if she was going to say something but wouldn't, and look back. Paris was getting annoyed by this, and just could take it anymore.

"If you want to say something, say it." Paige sat up and looked at her niece.

"I was just thinking who was looking sleazy now. The way I hear it, you were doing your little stripper routine in the middle of the woods."

"Paige!" Leo scolded. "Paris, I know there's some good left in you." Leo was now standing over Paris. "You've got to fight this evil, you can't let it win."

"I know, Leo, it's just…" Paris sniffed as if she was about to cry.

"It's just, what?" Paris kicked Leo in the stomach.

"You're so gullible." Paris started laughing.

"Leo, you know that speech never works." Cole commented, still leaning against the wall.

"You people disgust me, he's the only one here with a brain." Paris spat on the floor. The carpet began to bubble, and disintegrate. Piper and Phoebe came down the stairs carrying the BOS.

"Ok, we have twelve demon suspects, and ten potions to try. Some of these demons just need a Power of Three spell." Piper announced.

"Add acid spit to your list." Paige said, pointing to the carpet.

"I just had this dry cleaned!" Piper complained.

****

A/N: Umm… not really a cliff hanger. I now trust you, the reader, to come back on your own free will. I have conflicting ideas for the next chapter, so I'm not sure when those will be resolved. Oh, to answer one the questions, that guy in woods was just some random guy, no one important to the story. Just two teens having fun… a little too much fun. Haha, I make myself laugh at the stupidest things. Oh, review please.


	5. Child Cuffs

            Melinda was hovering at least three feet above her bed, meditating. Blue orbs surrounded her as if they were the cloud suspending her in the air. Justin just blinked in, standing right in front of her bed. He looked around the room to make sure he was in the right spot, and nearly jumped when he saw Melinda in the air.

"Melinda…" Justin whispered, trying not to get caught. "Melinda." Justin walked up and tapped her leg. Melinda's eyes shot open, startled, and fell down from midair. She landed on the bed, thankfully, with a thud.

"I knew I meditated over the bed for a reason. Wait, Justin, what are you doing here?"

"I found out who it was, who those demons were. They're not the Trigons, I always mix them up, I never did like studying which demon was which, what they do, who they…"

"Justin! Which demon?"

"Melinda?" Cole called out from the door. He poked his head in considering it was already halfway open. "I thought I heard something, like a bump or…" Cole stopped in his sentence when he caught Justin in the corner of his eye. He walked in a few steps; the expression on his face was hard to read.

"Your dad looks a little mad." Justin sort of whispered to Melinda.

"That's not my dad Justin, that's Paris' dad." Melinda replied back. Justin's face flushed, his jaw open a little.

"Tell me this isn't Justin…" Cole said, his voice spelled furious.

"Umm… it isn't Justin?" Melinda said nervously. Cole picked up and threw Justin against the wall. He rushed over, and standing him upright, pinned him against the wall.

"Cole stop! Please stop!" Melinda began shouting. She tried to freeze them, and then the lamp exploded. She shrieked, and tried to freeze the lamp, which in turn, made the dresser mirror shattered. By this time, everyone in the house had heard the noise, and had run to the room. Melinda was becoming a nervous wreck, and everything was exploding randomly. Piper immediately froze the room on impulse.

"What happened?" Piper asked, wondering why the things in the room were in pieces everywhere, and why Cole and some kid were fighting. Before Melinda could answer, Phoebe wandered over to her frozen husband, and looked at the kid. Phoebe just kept looking from the kid to Melinda, not sure if what she was about to say would be right. Melinda noticed this, and just said something.

"Justin… th-th-that's who he is." Melinda stammered. "He was trying to tell me who attacked Paris, but than Cole came in, and tried to kill him and… don't let Cole kill him, please. You've got to trust me." Melinda pleaded.

"Trust you… right…" Piper replied sarcastically.

"Piper…" Leo said.

"Fine…" Piper said reluctantly.

"Yes!" Melinda cheered, throwing her arms in the air, blew up the TV, which unfroze the time. Cole punched Justin in the stomach, letting Justin sink to the floor.

"Cole stop!" Phoebe yelled, touching her husband's arm. He looked at Phoebe, who seemed to just appear there.

"This is Justin, that demon kid who tried to kill our daughter." Cole tried to explain.

"I know, but we've got to trust him. Don't hurt him anymore."

            Cole looked at Justin lying on the floor, clutching his stomach, and walked out the room. Phoebe followed Cole out, as Melinda went to rush to Justin, but Piper held her back.

"Oh no, not you, Miss Exploding Hands. Leo…" Piper nodded over to Justin. Leo went over to look at Justin, as Piper led Melinda out the room.

****

"I don't see why I couldn't have killed him." Cole said, frustrated, pacing up and down the kitchen.

"Because we need his help. He knows who did this to Paris." Phoebe tried to calmly explain.

"He probably set this up, conniving little prick."

"Cole! That's just mean. Look, we first help Paris, and then we talk about what to do with Justin."

"Fine, but one wrong move and he's gone." Cole said and stormed out the kitchen, into the living room. Phoebe sighed, and followed. Paige was half sleep in the chair, her feet on the table, and Piper was sharing the couch with Melinda, who was now sitting on her hands. As Phoebe and Cole walked into the living, at the same time, Leo and Justin were coming down the stairs. Cole just stood there, starring down Justin as he sat down on the couch with Melinda. There was an awkward silence throughout the room.

"Nothing like a little hatred to brighten the day." Paris smirked.

"Why is she handcuffed to the chair?" Justin asked, noticing Paris.

"So she doesn't escape and try to kill us." Melinda said casually, as if it were nothing.

"What demon did this to her?" Cole asked, sternly. Justin eyes darted around on the floor; he was terrified of Cole.

"Oh uh… the Ferrites." Justin answered.

"See, now that we know, why can't I kill him?"

"Cole!" Phoebe scolded.

"Anyone want anything? Soda? Water?" Paige offered, trying to lighten the mode.

"Soda please." Melinda replied. Everyone else said no thanks, and Paige left to get the soda and water. She returned about three minutes later to another period of awkward silence.

"Melinda…" Paige called, and tossed the can of soda to her. Melinda wasn't paying attention and it didn't register to her for a few seconds that Paige had called her. By the time she looked up, it was too late, so she tried to freeze the can. Instead, it exploded, and splattered everywhere. Piper pulled down Melinda's hands immediately.

"Ok! We have acid spitting girl over there to ruin my carpets, we have exploding girl here to spread the many joys of sticky Coke everywhere, and this boy for Cole to throw around and break the furniture with." Piper said exhausted. "Hey Paige, how about we get some paint guns, and have a paintball fight right here in the living room? Do you think I enjoy cleaning this up?" Paris leaned over and spat on the floor, causing another acid hole to form.

"I'm sorry, we're you saying something?" Paris smirked again.

"You are so lucky you're possessed by demons." Piper growled. "Melinda, you're going to the basement. I can't have you exploding things like this."

"Great time to get a new power, huh." Paige commented.

"Great time to start on that potion, huh." Piper remarked, leading Melinda to the basement. Paige sighed, grabbed the BOS, and headed into the kitchen.

****

            It had been an hour since Paige had started the potion and it was now simmering. Piper was at the top of the stairs that led to the basement, watching out to make sure Melinda didn't hurt herself.

"Melinda?" Piper called down; it had been quiet for a while.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Untangling the Christmas lights, they're a mess."

"You need anything?"

"Stupid lights… so tangled… why you… ahh can't." Melinda muttered until the lights exploded.

"Melinda! What happened?" Piper yelled, ready to run down the basement.

"Umm… I think we're going to have to get more Christmas lights for next year." Paige laughed, and put down the spoon she was stirring with. Paige walked into the living where Justin, Phoebe, and Cole were. Justin sitting the couch starring at the ceiling, Phoebe was half sleep curled up in Cole's lap; Cole was still starring at Justin. There was a clicking noise in the silence of the room that Paige noticed immediately. 

"What's that noise?" Paige asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Hmm?" Cole asked, breaking out of his trance. "Oh, that's Paris. She's been trying to get out of those handcuffs all night."

"Justin…" Paris called out, her voice sounding desperate, "Help me please. I don't know what's going on; you've got to help me." Justin got up and walked over to Paris. He brushed her hair back behind her ear, and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Paris smiled back at Justin, and kicked him just below the waist (that's right, exactly where you're thinking). Justin dropped to his knees clutching himself, when Paris leaned in, put her hands on his face, and kissed him for a few seconds. Paige and Cole looked at each other as Paris waved goodbye and with a grin, shimmered away. Cole lightly removed Phoebe from his lap, causing her to wake up, and walked to the spot Paris just was. Justin was rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Phoebe… I thought you said no one could shimmer out of those cuffs." Cole asked as calmly as he could.

"No one can, I tested them, honest." Phoebe said, rubbing her eyes. Paige went, picked up the cuffs and examined them.

"Phoebe, are these the cuffs I gave Paris for her birthday when she was like, eight?" Paige asked, her eyebrows cocked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, these are children's handcuffs…" Phoebe still wasn't following. Paige clicked the handcuffs shut, showed Phoebe, and then click a button on the side of them, releasing the cuff. "These were made so that if the child lost the keys, they wouldn't have to worry, because you don't need them."

"Oh my god…" Phoebe sighed, sitting back down.

"Ok guys, we only need one more ingredient to this potion and we're…." Piper stopped in mid sentence, "Whoa, where's Paris? What's he doing on the floor?"

"Paris kicked him, and shimmered off." Paige said casually.

"Great…" Piper said annoyed, "Well, whenever we get her back, we'll need a potion; a potion which needs the blood of the Ferrite that turned her." Paige helped Justin up off the floor and back onto the couch.

"You okay? Looked like she kicked you pretty hard. It's like I can't actually heal, uh… that." Paige commented. Justin just gave her an "obviously" look.

"Mom? I think Paris just left… the…" Melinda slowed down when she got to the living, realizing Paris wasn't there.

"Hands down." Piper commanded, as Melinda placed her hands at her side. "We know Paris escaped."

"How are we supposed to get Ferrite blood, let alone the one that attacked her?" Phoebe asked. Everyone looked around, searching for an answer.

"You don't… she came to see me, and got attacked, so it's my fault." Justin said, getting up.

"You're damn right it's your fault. My daughter's out there, a full demon no less, because of you, who which, I'll be glad to kill in a few seconds."

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled, breaking up the fight.

"Don't worry about me, worry about getting Paris back, and I'll get that blood." Justin blinked out, leaving them standing there.

****

I'm going to stop here. I have the ending almost done in my crazy little mind, so that shouldn't take long. Oh, and to answer that question in the reviews; yes it's just a coincidence with the acid and all. I didn't even think about that episode. Well, can't say much more but to remember to review.


	6. Sewer Chase

"What does he mean 'I'll get the blood'?" Cole asked, mocking Justin.

"That he would… go get the ferrite blood?" Paige stated, showing the answer was quite simple.

"Ya think? Hmph?" Cole retorted back.

"Hey you two." Piper interrupted the two adults before it got messy. "We have a demon child on the loose and no time for cheap shots at each other. We need another set of handcuffs, _real ones," Piper looked at Phoebe, who just looked away shyly, "and we need Paris. Now, let's think. It's 10:30 at night… where can we get __real handcuffs?"_

"A police officer would have them." Paige commented.

"A police officer like Darryl." Phoebe concluded.

"Good. Paige, go call Darryl and tell him we need a pair, and that you'll be right over." Paige nodded and left. "Phoebe, did you make some kind of spell or potion for the cuffs?"

"A potion, but we're out of some of the ingredients." Phoebe answered.

"Perfect…" Piper sighed. "We'll just have to go find some in that park; Paige can give us a lift. Leo, you and Cole go track down Paris and bring her back."

"What about the blood?"

"Well, we're all busy at the moment, so if that Justin kid doesn't get it, we'll get it later. Now let's go people, we have a child to get back." Piper ordered. Cole walked up to Phoebe to hug, and whispered into her ear.

"You're sister has got to be crazy if she trusts that kid."

"Cole… just go get our daughter back." Phoebe kissed him as he shimmered away reluctantly.

"Alright, Darryl is at the station waiting for me, so I'm going to go." Paige announced as she walked back in.

"Could you give us a lift to the park on the way?" Piper asked.

"Sure, come on." 

"Melinda! We're going out for a few things, so I'll be back later!" Piper yelled into the kitchen. Melinda walked into the living room just in time to see her mother orb away with Paige and Phoebe.

"Great… alone again." Melinda plopped herself on the couch. A cream color cat hopped up on her lap. "Hey Kit. Did anyone feed you today?" Melinda got up and headed for the kitchen. She cracked open a can of cat food, and dumped in a bowl, which was already set on the floor. Kit began to eat, as Melinda took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Why is it you stay with this family? Face it; I have an uncle who's an ex-demon, two aunts that are crazy, a cousin who is already half demon, half witch, a mother who's a witch, and a father who is basically an angel. It's not exactly what a normal family consist of." Melinda sighed, realizing she was talking to a cat. "What do you think Justin going to do? I mean, sure he's a good fighter, but does he really think the ferrite is just going to hand over their blood? 'Here you go sir, one pint of ferrite blood.'" Melinda mocked "He'll die first before he gets anything…" Melinda just sat there, laughing to herself. "Oh god, he's going to get himself killed!" Melinda jumped out of her chair. "Alright, ok, calm down, deep breath. First thing, if I was Justin, where would I go? To the ferrites. Okay, this is a start." Kit looked at Melinda like she was crazy. "What can I do? Umm… stop Justin before he kills himself." Melinda looked at Kit as to get an opinion of the whole plan, but the cat just kept eating. Melinda walked over to the counter and wrote her parents a note. "I'm sure if this was to save Paris' life, they won't mind." Melinda finished scribbling the note, and orbed away.

****

"Phoebe, could you hold the flashlight still please?" Piper asked, trying to pull up some flower.

"Sorry… god, I'm just so worried about Paris." Phoebe said.

"I know, we all are. Now, what's the last thing on the list?"

"Umm… root weed."

"That is… over by the big oak tree." Piper pointed out a tree off on a path when Paige orbed in within a few feet.

"Hey, ready?"

"Almost, come, travel with us to the tree, we have to get some root weed." The three sisters walked in unison toward the tree.

"Paige, can you hold the flashlight? Phoebe hasn't held it straight all night." Piper asked handing the flashlight to Paige.

"Wait, it's all muddy right there, couldn't I just…" Paige called for the root weed, which appeared in her hand. She brushed it off into the tiny zip lock bag.

"Ok, we have the potion stuff…" Piper said, making a mental check list, "handcuffs?" Paige pulled them out of her purse and dangled them before putting them back. "Ok, ready to go then." They both huddled around Paige who orbed them back to the manor.

****

            Justin crept into a dark cave, which was lit with torches surround. Two Ferrites stood on either side of the entrance of the main room. Justin stood up and walked into their sight.

"You know, I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere but uh…" Justin began explaining before one charged at him, at which he just simply tossed at energy ball and it exploded. He threw one at the other one rather than waiting for it could do anything. He grinned to himself, and walked into the room. One Ferrite was sitting on a throne, who Justin assumed was their leader, and others around her. The others jumped up in defense when they saw Justin.

"Wait, I've come here with a deal."

"Why should I care? You have nothing to offer me."

"Quite on the contrary… I might have something you want."

"Go on…"

****

"Handcuffs are done." Paige said, lifting them out of the pot with tongs.

"Good… all we need is that blood." Piper said, pouring more coffee into her cup.

"Maybe Cole was right, that we couldn't trust that kid to get it." Phoebe sighed, putting her face into her hands.

"Phoebe?" Cole called in from the leaving room. The three women got up, and ran into the living. Cole was standing there holding Paris in his arms, dripping wet. Leo had just orbed in.

"Cole…" Phoebe went to hug her husband but backed away before she actually did. "What happened to you? You smell like…"

"I know." Cole said peeved, "We had to chase her through a sewer system…"

"Why are you soaking wet though?"

"Leo pushed me into the water." Cole shot a glare at Leo.

"It was an accident! I didn't realize you were right there." Leo explained.

"Uh huh… I come home smelling like rats and you get to come out smelling like a, a…"

"Angel." Piper finished his sentence, and wrapped her arms around Leo, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, where's Melinda?" Leo asked after they broke off.

"Umm… in the basement, but she has been really quiet though." Piper pulled away from Leo so not to yell in his ear. "Melinda! You can come up!" When they didn't hear Melinda's feet walking up the basement stairs, Piper began to worry. She walked into the kitchen, and headed down the basement, everyone waiting in the kitchen.

"Leo… I don't see her down there." Piper said, walking back up the stairs to the kitchen, panic showing in her voice.

"I don't sense her in the house at all Piper." Leo said.

"Well isn't this great…" Paige commented, reading a piece of paper found on the floor.

"What?" Piper said, seizing the paper. She read the note aloud. "_Went on a hunch, be back later. Melinda."_

"At least we know some demonic force didn't kidnap her."

"She'll wish she was instead of running off like this." Piper said, crumbling the paper in her hand.

****

            After orbing several places, Melinda ended up in front of the same cave Justin was. The two previous guards Justin had vanquished had already been replaced. Melinda stood against a wall; occasionally looking at the guards, slowly forming a plan in her head.

"Ok, turn and freeze. Just turn… and freeze." Melinda said to herself, pivoting on one foot and practicing. "Let's do this…" Melinda jumped out of her hiding spot, forgetting the whole "turn" part of her plan, and tried to freeze the demons. Instead, one froze and the other exploded. Melinda began wriggling her hands, hoping they'd do something to the one remaining, until it unfroze and exploded too. Melinda put her hand on her chest to feel her heart beating. "Heh, two points for Melinda." She strolled into the entrance a little less than confident. Torches were lit and Ferrites alternated with them, around in a circle, the Leader and Justin in the center. She slouched into a dark corner to observe. A Ferrite walked to the leader, dagger in hand. The Leader held out her hand, at which the other sliced the skin open, letting the blood drip into a vial. They sealed with a cork and handed it to Justin, who pocketed in his pants pocket. Justin took a look around him and kneeled before the Ferrite.

"Justin!" Melinda yelled. She gasped and covered her mouth quickly, but it was too late. She realized it and stepped out of the shadows.

"Melinda… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured you were going to get yourself killed and I would come save you. But now, it looks like you joined evil."

"No, it's not what you think."

"Really? I see demons in a circle, some torches, and you kneeling before their queen. Looks pretty bad."

"Seize her!" The Leader yelled. A few Ferrites advanced on Melinda. Melinda waved her hands, which only blew up various objects in the room. Melinda panicked and Ferrites grabbed her.

"Hey! You hurt her and the deals off!" Justin yelled.

"I'd think you better cooperate or she will." The Leader said. "Your powers or her life."

"Justin, no!" Melinda yelled at hearing the deal.

"I don't have a choice." Justin said.

****

            Cole and Leo shimmered/orbed in front on the same cave. It didn't take them long to figure out where Melinda was since she wasn't underground. By this time, they were becoming experts in tracking, getting their daughters and taking them home.

"Ok, I'll grab Melinda…" Leo started.

"And I'll kill every demon that laid a hand on her." Cole finished. Leo looked to say something but shrugged it off. The two walked into the entrance to see basically the same setup Melinda saw when she first came in; Ferrites encircling the Leader and Justin. Melinda was tied up in the corner, watching. The Leader had her hands hovering above Justin's head, muttering words in some other language.

"Excuse me!" Cole yelled, causing everyone to notice him and Leo. Cole tossed a few energy balls, killing some off. Leo spotted Melinda, and ran to her, Cole covering him just in case. Leo started to untie Melinda.

"Hi daddy." Melinda said innocently.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little tied together." Melinda laughed nervously, which ended as soon as it started.

"We're going to get you home." Leo said, helping Melinda to her feet.

"Wait, you got to get Justin."

"Why?"

"He has the blood, he's giving up his powers as the price."

"Cole, get Justin." Leo said, orbing him and Melinda out before Cole could object.

"Looks like I'm going to need the boy too." Cole announced, turning back to the Ferrites. The Leader wasn't done yet, so the other Ferrites charged at Cole in attack. Cole shimmered behind the Leader and simply shot an energy ball into its back. The Leader had been too busy concentrating on Justin that it didn't even see Cole, and imploded on impact. Justin shook his head to awaken himself, and then dropped to floor.

"Hey!" One of the few remaining Ferrites shouted.

"Oh, forgot about you guys." Cole said, and threw energy balls at the remaining Ferrites. "Let's go…" Cole said to a half conscious Justin. He heaved him onto his back and shimmered back to the manor.

****

A/N: Well there you go. I meant to stop a while ago but I kept going just for you faithful reviewers. The only reason Kit actually showed up in this fic was not to make Melinda look crazy, you know, with her talking to herself. (Great job on _not making her look crazy author. She was talking to a cat) Hey, stop talking! Anyway, my summer vacation has started so the next chapter shouldn't take long. Yep… you know what's nice? Reviewing… but no pressure… REVIEW! Ahem… and have a nice day._


	7. *Oh look, Charlie's Angels*

            Cole dropped Justin into the couch, not very gently either and began to search Justin for the vial. He searched his outer jacket pockets, and the inside flap of his jacket. He finally came across the bottle in Justin's pants pocket. It was wrapped in a soft cloth to help prevent it from breaking.

"Got it!" Cole yelled.

"Got what?" Phoebe asked, walking into the living room. Cole shook the vial in triumph as Phoebe squealed in excitement. They went quickly into the kitchen to add it to the potion. Cole placed it on the kitchen counter, next to the pot.

"Is that the…" Piper began.

"Uh huh." Phoebe said, reading Piper's mind.

"So, everything's here." Paige concluded.

"And my daughter won't be a demon!" Phoebe exclaimed happily, but then looked at Cole's face, "I mean, at least not full demon, but then again, demons aren't good. I mean…"

"I know what you mean." Cole said, pulling Phoebe into a hug.

"Ok Phoebe, could you go get the BOS for the spell?"

"Yeah…" Phoebe said, trailing Cole along with her as she left.

"Hey Paige, do you want to put it in?" Piper said, taunting her by shaking the bottle.

"Oh no, every time you try and get me to do it, it's because something happens. Like it sends me flying, or explodes onto my clothes, but not this time." Paige said firmly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Me? I'd never do that." Piper said, acting as she was hurt, "I just thought, 'Hey, maybe Paige would want some more of the action. All she ever gets to do is heal us and read a little spell. Maybe she'd like something more to do.' Can't a sister be nice?"

"Fine, alright." Paige walked up, unscrewed the vial, and poured it in. A white puff of smoke puffed up from the pot and into Paige's face. She turned around to Piper to give an "a told you so" face, which only caused Piper to burst out laughing. It looked like Paige had dunked her face in a pile of flour.

"Never fails. Every time." Piper laughed. Leo handed Paige a towel that was by him.

"That's ok…" Paige said wiping her face off. "When your favorite kitchen tools start disappearing, well then…" Paige just shrugged.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Phoebe asked. "Umm… Paige, you have some powder on your face." Paige just glared at Phoebe.

"We're ready, just got to bottle it." Piper said, pouring the potion into a small bottle and twisting it shut. "Alright, one de-demonizing potion ready."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I got to go. 'They're' calling." Leo said, pulling Piper into a hug.

"That's ok. We've been together almost twenty years; I think I've gotten used to it by now." Leo smiled and orbed out. "Let's go get our niece back." Piper said, leading the way.

"Where's Cole?" Paige asked, noticing that he wasn't there.

"Oh, he's taking a shower. Getting that smell out of him." Phoebe answered, following Paige out. Paris had been back to being handcuffed in the chair.

"Hey, it's Charlie's Angels!" Paris exclaimed sarcastically, "Whoops, my mistake. We all know that you're not naturally blonde mom, but Paige, you got the tight clothes down and Piper…"

"Don't!... even bother to finish that sentence." Piper interrupted Paris. "Just throw the potion Paige." Paige threw the potion at Paris, and the three sisters read the spell.

"Change what is bad back to good,

Making everything as is should,

Ferrite blood that is near,

Make this witch reappear."

            Bluish colored smoke began to arise around Paris, covering their entire view from her. All they could hear was Paris coughing. When the smoke cleared, Paris was shaking her head slightly.

"Did it work?" Paige whispered to her sister.

"Whoa…" Paris moaned, looking around at her house. "This is a cool shirt, although I don't remember getting it."

"How many demons do you know that care about their shirt?" Piper whispered back.

"She's back!" Phoebe gasped.

"Hey, I got a bellybutton ring?" Paris said to herself mostly, smiling at her stomach.

"Which you'll not be keeping." Phoebe said, hugging her daughter.

"Man…" Paris groaned.

"Come on, let's get you out of these cuffs. Where's the keys for the cuffs Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Oh, they're in a little green cup on the kitchen counter."

"Wait… the green cup that has a handle and a small crack on the top?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Phoebe! That's the cup I used when I was making the potion. Those keys are long gone!"

"Oh no…"

"Couldn't I just shimmer out of them?" Paris asked, not understanding the big problem.

"No, they were made so that you couldn't." Phoebe said regrettably.

"You guys seem to be forgetting your great sister that comes in handy in these situations." Paige smiled. "Cuffs." She called for them, and they magically orbed into her hands.

"Thanks Paige, you're the best aunt." Paris said, rubbing her hands. Piper coughed loudly, making it obvious that she was in the room. "Oh, but Piper, you're the greatest aunt." Paris said quickly, to recover.

"Now that you're done sucking up, you should go take a shower. You don't smell to good."

"You wouldn't either if you went running through the sewer." Paige commented.

"The sewer? I was in the sewer system? Ewww!" Paris said in disgust, getting up and heading to the shower.

****

A/N: Alright, the danger is over, and Paris is safe. Umm… I don't exactly rhyme on a daily basis so that spell isn't the greatest. I'm going to stop saying the next chapter will be out soon because it never is. And before you ask, yes, I will explain what happens between Justin and Paris in the next chapter.


	8. Some cookies and a Salad Fork

            Paris came down the stairs wrapped in a bathrobe, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. Noticing that only the kitchen light was left on, she automatically went there. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Cole were all in the kitchen. Piper sitting by the stove drinking coffee, as usual, and Cole was also standing. Phoebe and Paige were sharing the small round table. Paris walked into a room with four pairs of staring eyes on her.

"So umm… anyone call for me?" Paris asked, thinking it was better than the silence.

"What kind of question is that?!" Phoebe exclaimed, surprised someone could ask such a question after turning human again.

"Actually, Cindy called, said to call her back whenever." Paige answered, receiving a deathly glare from Phoebe. "But that's not the point…"

"Oh Paige, I'm so sorry for calling you a stripper and I'm sorry that I told you to 'shove it' Aunt Piper." Paris apologized.

"That wasn't you sweetie…" Piper said, hugging Paris.

"Yeah…" Paige agreed, hugging Paris after Piper. "But… you don't really think I look like a stripper right?" Paige asked. Since Paige was still hugging Paris, she couldn't see the awkward face Paris made.

"Paige, let it go…" Piper laughed, "How do you feel?"

"Fine… my old self."

"Oh, that's reassuring…" A voice came through a small radio. It was Melinda's.

"Why is Melinda talking through the radio?" Paris asked, poking at the baby monitor.

"It's so we can hear her instead of yelling through the attic."

"Umm, about Justin…" Phoebe began.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about him. Where is he?!" Paris asked frantically.

"Don't worry, he's unconscious on the couch…" Piper answered.

"I'd rather throw him in the backyard…" Cole muttered, receiving a firm nudge from Piper in his side.

"Anyway, we've realized that he means well, but there's still the fact he's a warlock." Phoebe continued.

"So…" Paris responded.

"So?"

"So, what is a warlock really?"

"An evil person…" Piper said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No… well, yes, but you said that warlocks are witches that turn bad. So, he's first and foremost a witch, who just so happened to turn evil, but now is returning back to good."

"It's not that simple. You just can't turn off evil." Phoebe explained, "That's why it's easier to date a nice, mortal boy."

"Why isn't it that easy? Dad was evil, and he changed." Paris asked, trying to make a point. "And a nice mortal boy? Please… you married an ex-demon while your sister married a whitelighter. They don't seem like 'nice mortal boys'."

"Touché…" Paige commented, impressed with her niece's argument.

"Point, set, match…" Melinda voice said thru the monitor.

"Melinda… you do know that even though you _don't push the button, we can still hear you?" Piper asked the walkie-talkie._

"Oops… sorry."

"That's all beside the point." Phoebe replied.

"Is it really? Wasn't there a time where you're sisters told you not to date Dad? That he was evil? That you can't date evil? In fact, I believe you use to tell me that you had to help him, that he was truly good."

"Yes, but he's half human."

"A warlock is nothing but an evil with and a witch is a mortal, which in turn, makes him human. So Justin is full human… which is more than Dad is."

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah, it does."

"No… it doesn't.

"Yeah… it does."

"No…"

"Yes…"

"No.

"Yes!"

"Stop it!!" Piper yelled, stepping in between the two of them. "You two are fighting like children." Paris stuck her tongue and wiggled her fingers at Phoebe from behind Piper's back. The room fell silent.

"And then I'll just…" Cole was muttering, and broke a bread stick in half, "break his legs…" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Cole cleared his throat and brushed off his hands. "What?"

"Well, we don't want you to see him…"

"Why?"

"'Why'? D-d-did you just ask 'why'?" Phoebe asked, surprised she could ask a question with an answer that's so obvious.

"I think it's because he's _evil." Paige commented._

"He's not evil."

"Yeah, he is." Phoebe said. "Warlock equals Evil."

"Not-uh…"

"Yes."

"No…"

"Yes!"

"Stop!!" Piper yelled again. "No more talking from either one of you. Paris, technically, Justin is evil. But…" Piper said before Paris could protest. Piper turned to Phoebe, "Paris is right in that, you did go out with Cole when he was evil, so it would be hypercritical of you to say no to Paris for that reason."

"Wait, didn't you say Justin gave up his powers? He doesn't sound that much like a demon to me anymore." Paige commented, taking a bite of her cookie "Seems more like a mortal boy who knows about demons and warlocks and witches and such."

"See, she understands…" Paris chirped in.

"I mean," Paige took a bite of a new cookie, "Why don't you just invite him over for dinner, and if you don't like him, Cole can feel free to vanquish him." Paige stuffed the rest of the cookie in her mouth. "Piper, you've really done something with these, what are they?"

"I didn't make those, a company named Pepperidge Farm, did. You know, Goldfish crackers… do you think they're better than mine?"

"Never…" Paige smiled. "Hmm, I need some milk…" Paige thought, and went to the fridge.

"How are we getting off track?" Phoebe asked, getting frustrated.

"Paige does have a good solution. Invite him to dinner and see what he's like. If he's Prince Charming, (hahaha, Prince _Charming.__ Oh, sorry, thought that pun was kind of funny. Wasn't intended.), that Paris lied about vanquishing or if he's the little prick Cole wishes him to be." Piper said, picking up a cookie. Phoebe looked at Cole, seeing if he would agree to this._

"Fine… but if he even uses the wrong fork for salad, it's over." Cole consented.

"Oh yeah, like Cole knows the difference between any two forks." Piper whispered to Paige. The two started to chuckle.

"Ooo I love you daddy!" Paris jumped into his arms, and planted kisses all over his face.

"Hmph, I spend four hours in labor with her and she runs to him." Phoebe scoffed. Paris ran and hugged Paige.

"I'm the fun loving aunt; of course she likes me better." Paige smiled, when she saw Phoebe look at her. Paris hugged Piper next. "And I guess she hugged her before you because of distance." Paris finally made it to her mom, hugging her tight.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…." Paris kept saying.

"Paris… Paris… it's okay." Phoebe was trying to say but she was being drowned out by Paris' "thank you". "Paris, let go…"

"Well, umm… I'm going to go to bed…"

"Wait, didn't you get you're belly pierced? I didn't get to see it." Melinda's voice rang through the little walkie-talkie.

"Oooh, I knew I forgot something…" Phoebe held out her hand. Paris groaned and removed the ring.

"_Thanks Melinda…" Paris said sorely, and walked up to bed._

****

A/N: I feel really bad that I took an entire month to update this story. So, just for you loyal fans, I've decided to write a sequel to this. Seeing how much you like this continuing series (*voice in the back* _Don't__ lie to them, you know it's because you like it yourself.) Shhh! They don't know that! (__They do now.) What… *turns around* oh, you're still here. I guess I must've left something out for you to keep reading… oh, I felt bad about the whole, Paige still being the "Fifth Halliwell" so, how about in the next story, we can say Glenn has been away, in umm…. England, yes, England, and they're married. Excellent… The next story will be more centered on Melinda, because she has no one now, and of course, Paris and Justin thing… and don't worry, a chapter in the next one will contain the "dinner date"._


End file.
